


Le voleur volé

by Les_Chats_Anonymes



Series: Défis pour se remettre à l'écriture [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les_Chats_Anonymes/pseuds/Les_Chats_Anonymes
Summary: Phrase imposée pour débuter le récit : « Il pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel laiteux entre les branches. » (La fureur de Griffe de Tigre d'Erin Hunter)Contrainte de temps : trente-cinq minutes pour écrire





	

**Il pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel laiteux entre les branches** _._ Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la ruelle. La première personne qui l’emprunterait serait son nouveau partenaire. Ou quelqu’un de bien malchanceux qui finirait ses jours avec des griffes plantées dans la gorge.

Griffes Rouges. Un nom un peu pompeux mais assez commun pour se fondre dans la masse. Et se fondre dans la masse était l’un des nombreux talents de Griffes Rouges. Il choisissait un nouveau nom dès que l’un faisait parler de lui. Si, le lendemain, il entendait parler de Griffes Rouges, il s’appellerait soudainement Griffes Noires, ou Crocs Acérés. Comme beaucoup d’autres Khajiits.

Son nouveau partenaire avait plutôt choisi la provocation. Il s’appelait — ou se faisait appeler — Dariit-dar. Dans la langue natale des Khajiits, le Ta’agra, ces mots signifiaient respectivement voleur et voler. Si la discrétion était le deuxième nom de tous les Khajiits, Dariit-dar représentait une exception. Griffes Rouges ne l’avait encore jamais rencontré. Quand il cherchait un nouveau partenaire pour commettre de hauts vols, il passait toujours par mille et un intermédiaires. Par ce biais, il gardait l’avantage de ne pas dévoiler sa véritable identité, mais il perdait celui de connaître la personne avec laquelle il s’associait avant le jour du crime. La rencontre était toujours le jour du crime. Et si quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu… Griffes Rouges avait particulièrement bien choisi son nom ce soir…

Même concentré sur ses pensées et absolument pas attentif aux mouvements autour de lui, Griffes Rouges ne put manquer l’arrivée de Dariit-dar. Ce dernier avançait dans la ruelle d’un pas triomphant, une lanterne à la patte, et chantonnait bruyamment une mélodie khajiit qui éveilla des souvenirs enfouis dans le cœur de Griffes Rouges.

— Bien le bonsoir, dit Dariit-dar sans se préoccuper de baisser le ton. Quel beau masque vous portez là, mon cher ami…

Il tendit une patte aux griffes lustrées, probablement manucurées dans la journée. Griffes Rouges se retint de hurler. Autant ne pas plus attirer l’attention sur eux. Mais voir un Khajiit qui se prétend voleur agir de la sorte…

— Soyez plus… discret, demanda Griffes Rouges en chuchotant si bas que Dariit-dar se rapprocha et mit sa patte en cornet sur son oreille pour mieux entendre.

— Oui, excusez mon enthousiasme. Vous savez, ce n’est pas tous les jours que…

Griffes Rouges le coupa. Il fit signe à Dariit-dar de se cacher au fond de la ruelle. Il examina attentivement les lieux et déclara qu’il s’agissait d’une fausse alerte. Une fausse alerte qui avait fait taire ce chat un peu trop bruyant.

Ils connaissaient tous les deux le plan, mais avant chaque infraction, Griffes Rouges s’assurait que chacun savait ce qu’il avait à faire. Après les derniers préparatifs, ils se mirent en route — silencieusement et sans lanterne.

La demeure que Griffes Rouges visait appartenait à un riche marchand. Collectionneur, il accumulait de rares et beaux objets qu’il trouvait lors de ses voyages. S’il les revendait pour la plupart, il en gardait quelques-uns, probablement ses préférés, pour les exposer et les exhiber aux yeux de ses invités lorsqu’il organisait de grandes soirées. Griffes Rouges avait bien l’intention de remettre tous ces précieux biens sur le marché… Et peut-être même les revendre au marchand lui-même.

Entrer par effraction, un jeu d’enfant. Griffes Rouges escalada les murs de pierre et se fondit dans l’ombre en attendant que Dariit-dar ouvrit la fenêtre du bureau. Lui était passé par les toits, habitué à s’introduire chez les gens par les cheminées…

— Sors les sacs, ordonna Griffes Rouges à Dariit-dar.

Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était en or, en bois brillant. Des fourrures au sol faisaient office de tapis. Des fourrures étrangement familières…

— Bienvenue dans mon royaume, dit Dariit-dar haut et fort, allumant les lumières. Bienvenue dans ta dernière demeure… Da’khe.

— Vous… Tu connais mon vrai nom ?

Griffes Rouges ne prit même plus la peine d’être discret, un principe pourtant cher à son cœur. Mais jusqu’à présent, personne, mis à part sa propre famille, et il y avait bien longtemps de ça, ne l’avait appelé par son nom de naissance.

— Je suis étonné que toi, tu ne connaisses pas le mien… Ne te souviens-tu pas du petit Khajiit que tu aimais maltraiter, quand tu vivais encore à Dune ? Oh, oui… Je vois sur ton visage que ça te revient en mémoire. Ne fais pas cette tête. Je vais retirer ce souvenir à tout jamais. Tu ne te sentiras plus coupable. Et moi, je serai tellement heureux de pouvoir poser mes pieds sur ta douce fourrure tout en repensant au passé…

Griffes Rouges, ou Da’khe, suivit le regard de Dariit-dar. Les fourrures, au sol…

**Author's Note:**

> Phrase imposée pour débuter le récit : « Il pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel laiteux entre les branches. » ( _La fureur de Griffe de Tigre_ d'Erin Hunter)  
>  Contrainte de temps : trente-cinq minutes pour écrire


End file.
